Beggin' On Your Knees
by Idiotheque
Summary: Rachel ne s'attendait pas à découvrir la relation qu'entretiennent Finn et Puck derrière son dos. Et pourtant ... / Pinn et Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, ou bonsoir, cela dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lirez cette petite histoire. :')

Les fans des couples** Faberry **et **Pinn**, cette histoire est pour vous. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça vaut, alors, libre à vous de me donner vos avis !

Évidemment, je ne possède pas la série. Dommage … ou tant mieux, peut-être. Ça dépend.

Enfin … j'arrête là mon monologue, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

.

**Beggin' On Your Knees**

.

Le regard de Rachel se posa successivement sur Puck, puis Finn. Le premier soutenait son regard sans rien dire, tandis que l'autre baissait honteusement la tête, n'ayant pas le courage de regarder son épouse dans les yeux. Dire que Rachel était en colère aurait été un euphémisme, mais pourtant, la petite brune ne disait rien. Et c'était précisément cela qui inquiétait le plus les deux hommes ; Son silence, qui était un peu comme une bombe à retardement.

- _Depuis quand_ ? Demanda finalement Rachel d'une voix tremblante.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, Puck répondit :

- Depuis notre dernière année de lycée.

- C'est arrivé comme ça, ajouta Finn, osant enfin ouvrir la bouche, sans pour autant relever la tête. Un jour, Puck et moi … on a couché ensemble, et depuis ce jour là …

- Depuis ce jour là, Finn te cache la vérité, acheva Puck.

Rachel soupira.

- Je vois …

Elle se leva, et fit les cent pas à travers la pièce.

- Vous êtes donc un couple, non ? Enfin, vous vous aimez ? Ou bien, c'est juste physique ?

- Ça, répondit Puck, c'est à Finn de voir. Pour moi, c'est pas que physique. Plus maintenant en tout cas, ajouta-t-il, les sourcils froncés. J'aime ton mari, Rach'. C'est pour ça que je dis rien, alors que je sais très bien qu'il couche aussi avec toi quand je suis pas avec lui.

- Finn … as-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?

Finn releva enfin la tête, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de dire :

- Je voulais pas te dire la vérité parce que j'avais peur … et, pour être honnête avec toi, c'est uniquement pour ça que je t'ai épousé.

- Alors … devenir mon mari ne signifiait rien pour toi ? Depuis 5 ans, tu m'utilise pour cacher ta relation avec Noah ?

Finn hocha la tête.

- Je suis désolé …

- Tu peux l'être, répliqua sèchement Rachel. Et je crois que tu dois aussi des excuses à quelqu'un d'autre, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Puck d'un bref signe de tête.

- Pas la peine, intervint celui-ci. Je suis pas en colère contre lui. Ça m'emmerde, mais je le comprends.

- Tu mérites quand même des excuses, reprit Finn. Puck, je …

Puck leva la main pour lui imposer le silence.

- _Oublies ça._

Finn sembla sur le point d'insister, mais il se ravisa. Rachel continua à faire les 100 pas pendant quelque minutes, puis s'arrêta.

- Je regrette Finn, mais tu ne peux pas rester ici.

- J'avais déjà compris, grogna Finn en se levant.

Puck l'imita presque aussitôt, et les deux se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Finn sortit dans adresser un regard à Rachel, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Puck.

- Je suis _vraiment_ désolé, Rach' …

- Ne t'excuses pas. Je m'en remettrais.

- Si jamais tu le cherche il sera chez moi. On passera sûrement demain pour prendre ses affaires et … te rendre les clefs.

- D'accord.

Puck sortit alors à son tour, laissant Rachel seule dans l'appartement. Appartement qu'elle avait partagée avec un homme qui lui avait mentit pendant des années. Un homme en qui elle avait confiance.

En y réfléchissant, elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte lus tôt. C'était tellement évident …

Une telle proximité entre deux hommes, c'était forcément louche. La petite brune ne put s'empêcher de penser à toutes ses fois où Finn disait qu'il « passait la soirée chez Puck pour regarder le sport à la télé ». c'était là une excellente excuse … son mari passait la soirée chez son meilleur ami. Où était le mal ? Puck était certes un séducteur, mais elle avait confiance en Finn. Il n'y avait aucun risque …

Bon Dieu, à quel point elle s'était trompée.

Il _fallait _qu'elle parle à quelqu'un. _Maintenant._

Instinctivement, Rachel saisit son portable, et composa le numéro de la seule et unique personne capable de lui remonter le moral à cet instant.

- Allô ?

- Quinn … c'est moi.

- Rachel ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Rachel sentit une larme couler sur sa joue avant qu'elle ne répondre :

- C'est Finn, Quinn …

- Finn ? S'exclama la blonde à l'autre bout du fil. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait cet abruti ?

- Il … Il …

- Rachel … tu pleures ?

Cette fois-ci, c'était trop pour Rachel, qui éclata un sanglots.

- Il m'a trompé, Quinn ! Avec Puck … ils se fout de moi depuis le début … depuis le début … oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement idiote …

- Attends, attends, dit Quinn, pas sûre d'avoir tout compris. _Ton_ mari t'a trompé avec _Puck_ ? _Le_ Puck ? Celui qui s'est tapé presque toutes les filles de McKinley ? C'est pas possible, c'est forcément une blague !

- J'aimerais bien que ce soit une blague … j'ai tout découvert en rentrant tout à l'heure … ils entretenaient une relation secrète derrière mon dos depuis la dernière année de lycée ...

Rachel entendit Quinn pousser un furieux juron à l'autre bout du fil.

- Bon, écoutes-moi bien, reprit la blonde, je suis là aussi vite que je peux, d'accord ? Surtout,_ ne fais pas de bêtises_, est-ce que je suis bien claire ?

- Oui … merci Quinn …

Rachel raccrocha et s'assit sur le canapé sans cesser de sangloter. La seule chose dont elle avait besoin maintenant, c'était de se blottir dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

Car elle pourrait toujours compter sur Quinn, quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

**Et voilà !** Une suite, peut-être ? Parce qu'en y réfléchissant bien, je ne peux pas laisser les choses comme ça, non ? Huuum ... C'est à voir, mais j'en écrirais sûrement une.

Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello **! Suite et fin de cette petite histoire ! Un peu plus de Faberry cette fois-ci, mais c'est un peu particulier … c'est pas de l'amitié, mais elle ne sont pas encore en couple … enfin, vous verrez de quoi je parle en lisant . J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Finn et Puck venaient de monter dans la voiture du plus grand. Puck s'installa au volant, et Finn sur le siège passager. Aucun des deux n'avait prononcés le moindre mot depuis qu'ils avaient quittés l'appartement de Rachel (et non plus l'appartement « Finchel » désormais »).

Puck savait que on meilleur ami -du moins, s'il pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi- se confierait à lui quand il le voudrait bien. Ainsi, le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement du brun à la crête se fit dans un parfait silence. Une fois qu'ils eurent pénétrés dans l'appartement, Finn se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé en poussant un long soupir.

- Fait chier …, marmonna-t-il.

- Je sais, dit Puck d'un ton apaisant.

Il imita Finn, et se laissa également tomber sur le canapé.

- J'ai vraiment merdé sur ce coup-là …

- On était deux, fit remarquer Puck. J'suis autant coupable que toi.

- Non, répliqua fermement Finn. C'est _ma_ faute. C'est moi suis trop lâche. J'aurais dû dire la vérité à Rachel il y a des années. Elle a raison quand elle dit que je te dois des excuses.

Puck passa un bras autour des épaules de Finn, arrachant un petit sourire à ce dernier.

- Vois le côté positif. Moi, je suis toujours là. Et maintenant, on peut être ensembles. Sauf si tu veux encore te taper des femmes, bien sûr.

- Non, dit fermement Finn. J'ai assez fais l'acteur comme ça. J'ai fais du mal à Rachel, et même si je ne l'aime plus depuis très longtemps, je m'en veux quand même.

- Bah … elle s'en remettra …

- J'espère …

- Oublions-là. C'est terminé, maintenant. Faut passer à autre chose.

- Ouais … j'imagine que tu as raison …

Finn hésita quelque seconde, avant d'ajouter :

- Ah, au fait … _je t'aime_ aussi.

* * *

Cela faisait une bonne heure que Quinn était arrivée chez Rachel. La petite brune s'était aussitôt jetée dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Quinn en venait même a se demander si les larmes de Rachel n'étaient pas inépuisable. Elle faisait tout son possible pour la réconforter, lui murmurant des paroles rassurante et embrassant son front pour tenter (vainement) de la calmer.

Mais pourtant, Rachel continué à pleurer … encore et encore.

- Avec … un … homme ! Gémit-elle. Une femme … j'aurais … compris … mais … un … homme …

- Ça va aller Rachel, dit Quinn d'une voix apaisante. Tu veux que j'aille chez Puck pour lui dire ce que je pense ? Et peut-être occasionnellement lui donner un ou deux coup de poings …

Rachel fit « non » de la tête, et, au grand soulagement de Quinn, elle s'arrêta soudain de pleure.

- Non, dit Rachel. Ça ne servirait à rien. Et tu sais que je n'aime pas la violence.

- Je plaisantais, assura Quinn. Je voulais juste essayer de te faire rire un peu …

Rachel poussa un long soupir, avant de reprendre :

- Tu es parfaite … c'est toi que je devrais épouser.

Quinn se força à rire, tentant d'ignorer le pincement au cœur qui semblait la narguer. C'était déjà suffisamment dur d'être amoureuse de Rachel, alors, elle pouvait bien se passer d'entendre ce genre d'allusions …

- Très drôle, Rachel.

- Je suis très sérieuse, Quinn. Tu es toujours là pour moi … tu m'écoute quand j'ai des problèmes, et tu fais tout pour m'aider. Finn n'est pas comme ça. En fait, il passait tout son temps avec …

Rachel ne termina pas sa phrase, et Quinn se prépara à devoir subir une nouvelle crise de larmes, mais il n'en fut rien.

- Tu es parfaite, répéta Rachel. Et je pourrais bien dire que, quelque part sur cette terre, une personne très chanceuse est ton âme-sœur. Mais je te mentirais. Et tu sas pourquoi ?

- Pas vraiment …

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu t'éloignes de moi. C'est être de dire ça, mais c'est la vérité.

Quinn se demandait si Rachel pensait réellement ce qu'elle venait de dire ou si c'était simplement sa très récente rupture qui l'avait chamboulée.

- Tu peux rester avec moi cette nuit ?

- Bien sûr. Je reste aussi longtemps que ce sera nécéssaire.

Rachel adressa un petit sourire à la blonde, avant de s'allonger sur son vaste canapé. Quinn l'imita presque aussitôt, et l'entoura de ses bras pour la serrer contre elle.

- Dors maintenant, dit-elle.

- La lumière est encore allumée …

- J'irais l'éteindre plus tard.

- Ce n'est pas bon pour l'environnement. Et en plus, j'ai eu une idée stupide … ce canapé n'est pas confortable, et …

- Rachel … sérieusement, _dors_.

- D'accord, d'accord.

Rachel ferma donc les yeux, et Quinn attendit. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, la respiration lente et régulière de Rachel lui indiqua qu'elle s'était endormit. La blonde se leva donc, et éteignit la lumière, avant de retour s'allonger près de celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

- Bonne nuit, petite princesse, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

Puis elle ajouta :

_- Je t'aime_.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est la fin ! Merci à ceux qui auront lu et commenter cette histoire, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir des avis sur son boulot. ;)

**Gros bisous à tous !**


End file.
